


Halloween with     John is More

by Sherlycakes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlycakes/pseuds/Sherlycakes
Summary: Sherlock loved Halloween, but now that he's with John he loves it even more. Ficlet of short scenes about their Halloweens together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ficlet ever- Not beta'ed or Brit-picked (except by yours truly).
> 
> My Tumblr is: bakingsherlycakes.tumblr.com

Sherlock always loved being out on Halloween: practicing his deductions in such an unusual setting; trying to see beneath the mask, as it were, without actually looking at a face; comparing data of the effects on human behavior when costumed vs non-costumed. 

But with John, Halloween becomes MORE. Sherlock begins to see the holiday through John’s eyes.

Pulling pranks at the Yard-Anderson will think twice when opening his locker. As it stands, Sally will have to endure the stench of fetid cow entrails until he can find a spare set of scrubs to borrow. Too bad they both drew the short straw for the double shift this year…it may be a stretch before that happens. Sherlock was particularly impressed with John’s knowledge of physics and the Laws of Motion when rigging the aforementioned locker to “blow.” 

Judging the creativity of the trick-or-treaters who come to the door of 221B- “John, what is THAT?” “SHE is supposed to be a cone of candy floss.“ “But…why?” “I don’t know, Sherlock, but her costume is the only one I’ve seen like it so far.  It’s very unique! Let’s give her an extra piece of candy, yeah?“ “Yes, well…I’m still giving every pirate I see an extra piece of candy, too.” “Absolutely, Sherl, of course.” 

Watching classic horror movies snuggled up on the sofa- Sherlock will tell you he absolutely did not, under any circumstances, hide his face in John’s jumper during the really scary parts. Remarkably, he does not recall grabbing John’s hand and squealing like a girl either. But John and the skull know the truth(and one of them loved every minute of it). In fact, the whole thing may or may not have been planned with hopeful anticipation of just such a reaction.

Telling horror stories while sipping scotch by the fire at the end of the night- John’s storytelling prowess being well known, Sherlock is determined to show off for his doctor. He spins a tale of death and gore, drawing on some of the first cases he solved for inspiration. John’s tremulously whispered, “Brilliant,” as the story comes to a close is all the recognition the detective will ever need regarding his own fictional narratives. No blogging necessary. 

Yes, Sherlock had always loved Halloween. But he’s never loved it more than when he started spending it with John. John makes everything become more for Sherlock. Well, John just IS more. Full stop.


End file.
